The Ghost Maestro of Normal Valley
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Parody of Disney's Hunchback for MJ's 55th birthday today. Raised by the evil Mayor Joseph Norman, Michael, who believes himself to be freaky and unloved, makes friends with Cherry and tries to keep her safe from the mayor and his men.
1. The Tunes of Normal Valley

The story opens to exterior day and it is a very, average cloudy day in Normal Valley. There were melodies in the air as a glowingly blonde haired girl who looked very youthful and wore a frilly white gown. Her name was Teri and she was a spirit and guardian angel to her younger, still alive sister, Peach.

Teri: Morning in Normal Valley

The valley wakes up to the tunes from the ghost maestro

The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the tunes from the ghost maestro

To the big notes as loud as the thunder

To the little notes soft as dilly-dally

And some say the soul to the valley comes from the tunes from the ghost maestro

The tunes from the ghost maestro

Teri is revealed to be behind a counter wearing casual clothing now and materialized as children come before her. She listened to the piano music heard from the mansion not too far from where she was as the music filled the air. "Listen, the music is beautiful, huh? So many colors and change in moods," Teri sighed. "Because you know the piano doesn't play by itself?"

"It doesn't?" Peach, Teri's younger sister, came beside her. Peach wore tomboy clothing like jackets, jeans and sneakers.

"No, you silly girl," Teri told her and looked at the mansion with Peach. Back there, far in the dark abandoned mansion lives the mysterious piano player. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" Peach asked as she looked at the kids with her sister.

"What is he?"

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush," Teri hissed, as the kids laughed. "Teri will tell you the tale. For it is a tale of a man and a monster..."

40 years ago on a late August night, there were people traveling by boat. There was a beautiful young woman with long black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and ruby-red lips. She had on a frilly white collared shirt and black pants with white socks and black dress shoes as she carried a blue blanket in her arms with a bundle inside. Her name was Kathleen. The other was a man with tan skin and he looked very handsome. He had eyes that matched the woman's and wore a red collared shirt. His name was Jackson. The other one was a cloaked figure paddling their boat under docks in Normal Valley.

Teri: Dark was the night where our tale begins on the docks near Normal Valley

"Shut it up, will you?" Jackson sneered.

"We'll be spotted!" the paddler cried.

"Hush, little one." Kathleen gently told her baby.

Teri: Three frightened ghouls slid silently under the docks of Normal Valley

The group got off the boat and they approached another cloaked figure in white. His name was Jermaine. "Three guilders for safe passage into Normal Valley."

Without warning, an arrow was shot and it frightened everyone. Even Jermaine. They turned to see members of city commission wielding bows and arrows ready to strike back and attack once again.

Teri: But a trap had been made for the ghouls

As they gazed up in fear and alarm

To a figure whose clutches were much more of iron without dilly-dally

To the tunes of Normal Valley

The figure was revealed to be a rather short, stubby man. He wore a khaki suit with a red tie with black stripes. On his dull brown eyes were glasses and he had a snub nose with incoming wrinkles and his hair was slowing turning to a silver color with the natural brunette fading. He was the mayor of Normal Valley, Joseph Norman.

"Mayor Norman!" Jackson cried.

Chorus: Lord have mercy

Teri: Mayor Norman paid to make the valley full of normalness and non odd senses deep within skin

Chorus: Lord have mercy

Teri: And he saw corruption everywhere, except within

Norman's guards had Jackson arrested with shackles forced behind his back with his hands locked together. The same happened to the boat paddler. Norman gazed at the ghouls as the locks prevented them from using their ghoul and ghost powers to fade away and escape.

"Bring these freaks to the Court of Justice," Norman demanded in a low, mature voice.

"You there! What are you hiding?" a rough, overweight guard grabbed onto Kathleen's arm as she securely held her baby.

"Stolen goods no doubt," Norman said as he looked at the bundle, dully. "Take them from her."

"She ran!" Teri's eyes widened as she had a scary smile on her face.

Kathleen ran as fast as she could as she kept the baby close in her arms. She looked back with fear as sweat and tears rolled down her face in fright as she rushed with her baby. Norman tried to catch up with her on his shadow black horse with beady red eyes. Kathleen nearly lost him as she jumped over a fence and made it to the church and slammed on the doors with her baby in her arms.

"Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" Kathleen cried as she banged on the door with all her strength left.

Chorus: Day of wrath that day

Shall consume the world in ashes

As prophesied by David and the sibyl

What trembling is to be

When the Mayor is come

Kathleen turned to see Norman creeping up right behind her. She tried to get away as she held her baby close but Norman grabbed the baby's blanket and kicked Kathleen down on the stairs snapping her neck and killing her. She was now sent into oblivion for being a deceased ghost. Norman looked at her and at the baby. "A baby?" he looked at the baby and recoiled with horror. "A monster!" he covered the face and looked all around and saw a well. He was about to drop the baby and drown it in the well, but was stopped with the call of a sharp voice.

"STOP!"

"Cried a city councilman!" Teri said with a smile.

"This is an unholy ghoul!" Norman said as he continued to dangle the baby. "I'm sending it back to oblivion where it belongs."

Councilman: See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Normal Valley

"I am guiltless, she ran, I pursued," Norman said with a sinister smirk.

Councilman: Now, you will add this child's blood to guilt on the steps near Normal Valley

"My conscience is clear!" Norman sneered.

Councilman: You can lie to yourself and your minions

You can claim you haven't but won in gally

But you can never run nor hide what you've done from the eyes

The very eyes of Normal Valley

Teri: And for one time in his life of power and control

Norman felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul

"What must I do?" Norman asked as he feared he would be sent straight to Hell after his death.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own," the councilman replied as he carried Kathleen's body in his arms.

"What!?" Norman spat. "I'm to be settled with this freaky..." he paused, then groaned. "Very well, but let him live with you in your mansion."

"Live here?" the councilman asked. "Where?"

"Anywhere..." Norman looked up at the lone window of the mansion.

Norman: Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see

"The cellar perhaps," Norman thought to himself. "And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways." He looked down at the baby with a devilish grin.

Norman: Even this foul creature may yet to prove to be of use to me

Teri finished the performance with a bright red cloak. "And Norman gave the child a unique name. A name which means 'One who is like God', Michael." Teri finished the production with dolls.

Teri: Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the tunes of dilly-dally

Who is the monster and who is the man?

Peach: Sing the tunes, tunes, tunes, tunes, tunes, tunes, tunes, tunes

Both: The tunes of Normal Valley!

* * *

**In honor of Michael Jackson's 55th birthday I have decided to make a parody using my favorite short film of his: The Ghost Maestro in a parody of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Happy Birthday, Michael, it's a shame you won't be able to read or enjoy this story, but you're there in my heart, I promise you. Read & Review**


	2. Out There

40 years have passed since Norman raised the child as his own and dubbed him as Michael. The figure walked across the abandoned attic of the mansion covered with cobwebs and reeked of gossamer. The figure was slightly lower than 6 feet tall, but stood at 5 foot 10 inches. He had long, slightly curled black hair, ivory skin, chocolate-brown eyes, a white puffy collared shirt with shiny black buttons, black skinny pants with white socks and matching black shoes. He looked out his window all around as birds flew by the cloudy skies of Normal Valley.

Michael turned to see a baby bird still in a nest not too far from the window. "Good morning," Michael smiled at the baby bird and had a soft, baby like voice.

The baby bird didn't fear Michael or felt like he was a freak since he was always kind to it.

"Will today be the day?" Michael asked with a charming smile. "Are you ready to fly?"

The bird gave an unconfident chirp.

"You sure?" Michael frowned. He then took the bird in his hands and held it against the clouds. "Good day to try. Why, if I could pick a day to fly, this would be it: The Normal Valley Festival!" Michael showed the activity all around down below to the bird as people were setting things up for the celebration.

The bird gave a nervous chirp as it looked down with Michael.

"It'll be fun!" Michael insisted. "With jugglers, and music, and dancing..."

The bird flapped its tiny wings as it got out of Michael's soft hands a little.

Michael giggled like a child as he caught the bird back up and more birds flew by. The bird chirped and looked at Michael kindly.

"Go on," Michael told the bird. "Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."

The bird smiled and left Michael as it flew with all the other birds without Michael's help. Michael smiled as his bird friend left and he hoped one day he could leave and go into Normal Valley. He wasn't allowed to go out because the mayor who had raised him told him he was a freak and there was no place in the town for weirdo's. Out of the blue, there came a ghost boy who materialized and he had short dark blonde hair with blue eyes and had on a red sports jersey with black shorts, red socks and black sneakers. His name is Dallas.

"Man! Thought he'd never leave! I'll be cleaning my favorite spot from bird crap for a week!" Dallas groaned seeing the bird's nest and mess left behind.

Another ghost child materialized. He was slightly younger than Dallas and had chestnut brown eyes, darker skin, short black hair and wore a lot of blue. Blue jacket, blue jeans and blue sneakers. His name was Myles.

"Well that's what you get for leaving your business without being taken care of." Myles said as he crossed his arms.

"Go scare a clown," Dallas said sarcastically and got alongside Michael. "So what's going on there, Michael? A fight? A flogging?"

"A festival!" Myles looked over with a smile.

"You mean the Normal Valley Festival?" Dallas asked.

"Uh-huh," Michael sadly nodded.

"Alright, alright! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Dallas said with glee.

"It's a treat to watch the pageants among the mortal folk." Myles looked with delight.

"Boy, nothing like window seats for watching the old N.V.F." Dallas leaned forward.

"Yeah, watching..." Michael walked away sadly.

"Oh look, a local boy scout." Dallas looked down with a smirk. He was then ready to hock a ghost loogie on the boy scout, but Myles covered his mouth, forcing Dallas to swallow. He and Myles then looked back. "Hey, hey, hey! What gives?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Myles asked.

"I don't get it." Dallas shrugged.

"Maybe he's sick." Myles thought in concern.

The final ghost child was a girl who was slightly older than Dallas and Myles. She wore a pink T-shirt, a blue skirt and had short curly blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her name was Katelynn and she was Dallas' older sister by two years. "Impossible!" she interjected. "If 40 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick now, nothing will!"

The three got away from the open window and walked further through the attic as Michael was with his dolls and grand piano.

"But watching the Normal Valley Festival has always been the highlight of the year for Michael." Dallas insisted.

"What good is a party up if you never get to go to it?" Katelynn asked as birds flew by her. She then waved her arms in anger and fury. "Get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards!" she then walked closer with her friends. "He's not dead and ghosts like us!" She then got close to Michael as he played with his dolls which were replicas of many citizens of Normal Valley. "Michael, what's wrong?" Katelynn put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "You wanna tell little Katelynn about it?"

"I... I just don't feel like watching the festival..." Michael said as he fiddled around with one of his dolls. "That's all..."

"You ever think of going there instead?" Katelynn asked as she held a doll of an old woman.

"Sure," Michael shrugged. "But I'd never fit in out there. I'm not... normal."

"Oh, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey..." Katelynn patted Michael's shoulder, then birds sat on her head again. "Do you mind? I would like a moment with one of my best friends if that's alright with you!" Katelynn bashed against the piano keys as birds flew by around her.

"Hey, quit beating yourself around the abandoned mansion," Dallas said as he put a doll in Michael's hands. "What're they gonna do? Paint you a fresco?"

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival." Myles added.

"Me?" Michael asked.

"No, the president," Dallas answered sarcastically. "Of course you!"

"It would be an interesting experience and fun to frolic!" Myles said with a smile.

"Wine, women, and song!" Dallas said as he juggled little dolls.

"You could try different cheeses."

"Bobbing for apples!"

"Listen to classical folk music!"

"Dunk someone in a tank!" Dallas threw a water bucket onto Myles' head.

"Michael, take it from a wise spectator," Katelynn said. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you're human," Dallas looked at Michael. "With flesh, and hair, and naval lint. We're just spirits from Heavens above, right Myles?"

"Yet, if you harm us, do we not descend into oblivion?" Myles walked over with the bucket on his head, lifted it and slammed it on top of Dallas' head, making his arms flail out. "But if you moisten us, do we not melt?"

"Michael, grab yourself a clean pair of trousers and fresh shirt, then you're out the door." Katelynn suggested.

"Thank you for the encouragement," Michael sighed. "But you're all forgetting one big thing."

"What?" they all asked after Dallas got the bucket off his head.

"My master, Norman." Michael replied, taking out a doll of the mayor of Normal Valley.

"Oh yeah..." everyone mumbled.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden to leave the mansion, does he mean 'ever, ever'?" Myles asked.

"Never ever," Michael clarified. "And he hates the Normal Valley Festival! He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"Who says you gotta ask?" Dallas smirked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no." Michael moaned.

"You sneak out..." Dallas said.

"It's just one afternoon." Katelynn added.

"I couldn't," Michael sighed.

"And you sneak back in." Dallas finished.

"He'll never know you were gone, Mikey." Katelynn said.

"What if I get caught?" Michael bit his fist in anxiety.

"It's better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission." Myles prompted.

"He might see me!" Michael flinched.

"You could wear a disguise, just this once," Dallas said as he wore a black cloak. "What Norman doesn't know, can't hurt ya."

"My mom and grandma always said ignorance is bliss." Myles added.

"Eh, look who's talkin'." Dallas pushed Myles aside.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." Katelynn added, which motivated Michael.

"You're right! I'll go!" Michael got up, remembering those words as the ghost children cheered. "I'll get cleaned up, I'll go down the stairs, I'll march through the doors and-"

"Good morning, Michael." Norman was at the stairway holding a basket as Michael's ghost friends dematerialized.

"Oh, good morning, M-Master..." Michael stammered, looking down.

"Dear boy, whoever are you talking to?" Norman asked as he sat at a table beside the grand piano.

"My friends," Michael sighed as he looked up at the clouds.

"I see. And what are your friends?" Norman looked up at the clouds with him.

"Ghosts," Michael answered.

"Do ghosts exist?"

"No, there's no such thing."

"That's right, you're a smart boy." Norman sat at the table and set the basket down. "Now, lunch."

Michael ran off to set up the table with two glasses and small plates.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Norman asked as he took out a book.

"Yes Master, I would like that very much." Michael replied as he sat down.

"Very well," Norman began. "A?"

"Abomination." Michael replied.

"B?"

"Blasphemy?"

"C?"

"C-C-Contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation!" Michael winked as he had finally gotten that one down.

"Good, F?" Norman took a sip of wine.

"Festival." Michael said without thinking.

The result was him flinching and Norman choked on his wine from the response. "Excuse me?" Norman asked as he wiped his mouth.

"F-F-Forgiveness." Michael said, a little shaken.

"You... said, 'festival'." Norman slammed the book up as he got up from his chair.

"NO!" Michael cried.

"You're thinking about going to that festival." Norman said as he left.

"But, it's just that you go every year!" Michael cried, following Norman.

"I am a public official, I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment!" Norman stated as he went across the room to the window from the cellar. "Thieves and cut purses that drags humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master." Michael said quietly as they looked out the window.

"Michael, can't you understand?" Norman sighed, looking at the maestro. "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone could have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Michael looked down.

"Oh Michael, you don't know what it's like out there, but I do." Norman looked out the window with Michael.

Norman: The world is cruel, the world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend  
I, who keep you, feed you, teach you, dress you

I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you boy, unless  
You always stay in here?  
Away in here?

"Remember what I've taught you, Michael." Norman said as they went back into the dark shadows of the cellar.

Norman: You are deformed

Michael: I am deformed

Norman: And you are ugly

Michael: And I am ugly

Norman: And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

Michael: You are my one defender

Norman: Out there, they'll revile you as a monster

Michael: I am a monster

Norman: Out there, they'll hate, scorn and jeer

Michael: Only a monster

Norman: Why invite their calumny and consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me

Michael: I'm faithful

Norman: Be grateful to me

Michael: I'm grateful

Norman: Do as I say, obey  
And stay in here

Michael: I'll stay in here

"You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry." Michael's eyes followed the mayor leave to the festival.

"You are forgiven." Norman turned to him. "But remember, Michael. This is your sanctuary."

"My sanctuary..." Michael whispered to himself as the mayor was gone. He then looked out the window.

Michael: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me

All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them, but part of them

Michael jumped out the window without injury with Dallas, Katelynn and Myles on his sides.

Michael: And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one to hold forever

Out there  
Where they live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roof and gables, I can see them  
Everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them

If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant  
Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there

Michael rushed back inside the mansion remembering the advice of his friends.

Michael: Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and I swear I'll be content  
With my share

Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I don't care  
I'll have spent  
One day out there!

* * *

**Phew! That took a lot out of me, I don't own the song btw and neither does Michael Jackson in fact. I hope you like where this is going, the gargoyles roles in this story are ghost children who are based on my younger cousins who are fellow MJ fans **


End file.
